


[VID] Revolution

by caramarie



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: What do you do after the government you helped put in place has you set on fire and left for dead? A vid for the live-action films.





	[VID] Revolution

Source: Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno and Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends  
Music: Revolution, by VAMPS.

Download links: [1280x536, 137MB .264 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/revolution-genusshrike.mp4) | [960x402, 165MB xvid](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/revolution-genusshrike.avi)


End file.
